tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HambleBee/Archive 2
Dying roleplay :'( Hey, HDS! :3 I need extreme help. There's a roleplay with a very interesting concept, but it's dying. So I need your help to revive it! :D Will you help? :3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:49554 HolyWyvern (talk) 19:47, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Considering A Permanent Leave I'm considering to take a permanent leave from here, after realising I'm merely an unciviled rat and I'm not welcomed since the very beginning. I was once a passionate person, willing to create new topics and ideas. While in chat, I was rather mischievious, though I often flirt somewhat perverted words, I meant no harm other than hoping to bring some joys just as making a joke. This is no longer the case, I realised what I did was merely causing trouble, nothing contributive, things supposed to be done by an antisocial maniac. Perhaps I'm no longer fitting in here anymore. Or at least I am supposed to be mute. I'm still in doubt whether I should delete my wiki account, merely leaving here and delete my works permanently, or staying here but no longer talk, other than drawing and organising threads, but I otherwise mute myself completely. I have no answer myself. Somehow, I tend to dig myself a grave. Mhazard (talk) 10:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Rollbacker Ok. I already asked Shills and he agreed as well. Only Mhazard left to ask. 00:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Custom Banners I will see what I can do. But currently my photoshop is on the frits so I can't do anything right now. If you find the components of the images you requested it would make the process a whole lot faster. 13:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Lyrissa's Borthday! 31st of Evening Star. Why? "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:03, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Urgency is advised Humble, I'm going away tomorrow morning for five days, and I will have little/no internet access during those hours. Can we wrap up convos in ACA? "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:33, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Megaservers and a plea from a Pact Member If you wanted to change megaservers: http://forums.elderscrollsonline.com/en/discussion/62134/if-you-want-to-switch-between-megaservers If you do join the NA server, please join me in the Pact. I know you like the Covenant, but I would appreciate it if I had someone to adventure with. --The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 18:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) As for the Error 209, delete all of your version files, and start up the launcher. If it starts downloading the client again, cancel the download, and hit repair. By the time it's done, your game should start working properly. --The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 04:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC) If it starts downloading the client again, cancel the download, and hit repair. :P --The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 16:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: DA-themed RP I have never heard anything about the Alessian Order being against magic. They were known to use magic, and did use powerful magics at one point, the result of which caused a 1000 year long Dragon Break. A Dragon Break is a period in which time and space are messed up. Anyway they were known to hate elves with a vegeance, especially the Ayleids. The Order was only present in the Alessian Empire, which spanned all of Cyrodiil and parts of southern Skyrim, like Falkreath. The rest of Skyrim was independent. They used to hold most of Northern Tamriel during the Ysgramor Empire but after the last Emperor died without an heir the Empire fractured and their lands in Morrowind, Cyrodiil, High Rock and part of Skyrim were taken by others. The Alessian Empire was small, but they did war against the Direnni Higemony, as you mentioned. The Alessian Order believed in only one god, most likely Akatosh, and held a lot of power in the Empire, at times almost as much as the Emperor himself. That is pretty much all I know about the Alessian Order and the Alessian Empire. 01:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Old RPs. Hey, HDS, Out of interest, will there ever be a sequel to the Firmament? Also, will ACA be starting back up? Thanking you, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 08:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Okay, that's cool. I hope the grudge isn't with me, because I said something that could be taken as offensive before you disappeared, and I thought it was my fault. Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 11:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Ancient Legends Erm, dude? Would ye mind posting on Ancient Legends? The thing kinda died and I don't exactly want my House Dagoth plot line to go to waste. The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 18:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC)